Mystery
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: A little girl that can see shadows with her unique eyes and a shadow who loves her enough to kill. Twisted romance.


Mystery 

There was once a young girl named Mystery, she had everything she could ever want. She lived in a dark, dreary mansion with shadows lurking everywhere. All of the windows had stain-glass prints on them; the windows in her room had prints of a black rose with crimson droplets on it. Her parents always called her room 'the bloody rose' room, but she didn't mind. Mystery was not like all the other children in the school she attended. She rarely said a word, she had perfect grades and when it came to break time, she sat in the darkest corner of the room. When anyone asked her why she would sit alone, but they got no reply. She was quite pretty. She always wore a black corset dress with black shoes; she had raven black ringlets that framed her pale face. But the most interesting thing about Mystery was her deep red eyes. No one could ever figure out how the young girl was born with red eyes, but she knew how. With her very unique eyes, the shadows that seem to loom around the tower were actual creatures. They had glowing yellow eyes, jagged mouths with sharp teeth and twisted faces. Mystery often talked to the shadows, and they would often reply. These creatures were her friends, and she would do anything they asked her to. When they first moved into the mansion, Mystery was only five and often told her parents about the shadows. But, they always ignored her warning saying it was just her imagination. Mystery spent two years telling her parents about the shadows, she stopped when she over heard them say that they think she might be mentally unstable. Mystery decided to let her parents deal with whatever wrath the shadows might decide. She never liked her parents, not one bit. She often found herself wondering why she still stays here with them, but the one answer kept coming to mind; 'the shadows are my friends.' She became friends with one shadow in particular his name was Hester. He always helped her with her homework, brought her books from the library if she needed them and looked after her when she was sick. He looked out for her and she liked him a lot. Hester didn't look like the other shadows; he looked like a boy that was roughly her age. He had glowing yellow eyes like the others, and was he even pitch black. He was a living shadow of a human, instead of monsters like the others were.

Mystery returned home one evening with a boy from school. They had a project to work on and they needed to study together. Hester didn't like the boy.

"What should we research first, Mystery?" the boy asked.

"How about we revise for the test tomorrow?" she replied.

"Which one? We have several," the boy stated.

"French" Mystery replied with a smile. Hester thought her smile was breath-taking; truthfully he had a crush on Mystery. 'I bet that boy doesn't even know that Mystery is fluent in French' he thought to himself. A few nights ago, while Mystery was sleeping Hester found her diary. Apparently, she has a crush on this boy. That made Hester furious. That boy did not deserve Mystery's love! And Hester was going to do something about it!

"Nathan? Would you like a drink?" the crimson-eyed girl asked the boy.

"Yes, please. Can I have some water?"

"Of course. I will be back in a minute" she replied, leaving the room. 'I need to get rid of this boy, but how?' then it dawned on him. He would kill this boy and take his place! Mystery entered the room again with a glass of water in hand, she handed the glass to Nathan and they continued to study for the rest of the evening. And Hester began devising the intricate details of his plan for the rest of the evening.

The next day, Mystery arrived home from the school with Nathan again. Hester smiled to himself. He had a plan to get rid of Nathan and take his place, and finally, he will be able to have Mystery's love. The two school children ran up to Mystery's room, to go and study again. While they were upstairs, Hester began to set his plan into action. This was going to be good…Hester possessed Mystery's mother and used her to ask Mystery to go to the shops to go and pick up her father's prescription medicine, Mystery reluctantly agreed to go leaving Nathan by himself…perfect. Hester imitated Mystery's voice and asked him to help her in the kitchen. The boy came bounding down the stairs. When Nathan got to the kitchen doorway, Hester who was disguise as Mystery was facing away from him.

"Mystery?" Nathan asked, worried if something had happened to her.

"Nathan, can you see the shadows too?" Hester asked imitating Mystery's voice.

"What shadows?"

"The shadows that surround us…they hunger for your blood"

"What?!" he cried before an invisible force knocked him backwards on to the kitchen counter.

"W-What was that?!" Nathan cried.

"Those are the shadows, Nathan. They're hungry…hungry for your blood" Hester simply replied, as he watched the more evil shadows attack Nathan one after one until the boy stopped moving…he was dead. Perfect…Hester thought, sending the shadows away. The shadows made quite a mess. Hester began to clean the crimson mess, knowing that Mystery will be home soon. As soon as he finished, he morphed back into his usual form and possessed the lifeless body of Nathan. Instantly, all the wounds that had been inflicted on the body healed, and the body began to work again as if nothing had happened. But something had happened…the body did not belong to Nathan anymore, it belonged to Hester. Mystery walked through the door and put the bag she was carrying on the table.

"Hello, Nathan" she greeted with a smile.

Hester smiled at **his**__Mystery, who was completely unaware of what transpired. That will just be a little secret between Hester and the other shadows…


End file.
